The Hobby
by Galance
Summary: Gaara took up a nice little pastime, much to his siblings' delight. What is his hobby? Well... They're not exactly sure. Rated for bad words. Sandsib fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I don't make any money out of this.

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this XD! Sorry if the spacing strikes you as odd, I'm not exactly a practiced writer. Which also explains the grammatical mistakes. I did my best though!

* * *

"So what, Temari," Kankurou drawled, leaning further back into the sleek black recliner. "Gaara's found himself a nice, proper hobby. It doesn't involve killing- I'd even go as far as to say it's boring as heck," he lazily opened an eye and let it rest upon her. "So my question to you- what the hell?"

"What he's doing there... It's...unnerving..." Frowning at his sister's choice of words, Kankurou shot her a curious glance. How could something like a miniature figurines collection be unnerving?  
Temari bit her lip as she nodded towards the general direction of Gaara's room. "He's been in there for too long and...," she shook her head curtly, at a loss for words.  
Kankurou found humor in the way her blonde ponytails defiantly refused to budge in the action. '_Temari's just as stubborn as her hair.'_  
The sharp look she shot him got his full attention, though. And for the first time over the many conversations they'd had on Gaara's hobby, he felt alarm creeping up on him. "Kankurou. I'm being serious."

"Show me then," the black-clad man agreed, although the words came with great reluctance.  
He refused to let this shit get to him. Close to 5 years had gone by without as much of a whisper from Gaara's troubling past- well, nothing serious anyway. No way, Kankurou had more faith in his brother than this.  
"Take me to the chamber of secrets," he couldn't help but add, grimly smiling up at Temari as she led him up the stairs.

Opening the door to their destination, a rather abrupt surprise greeted them. They stood eye to eye with their own deformed reflections, as visible from a group of huge-ass bottles. Kankurou emitted a shrill cry at the daunting image his warped facepaint provided.

There wasn't much time to freak out further, however, as a scrape of sandals against wooden flooring drew their attention. "Temari, I said to go away already!" Suddenly a horrifically enlarged eye of Gaara's slid over the glassy surface. It glared noncommittally. The both of them found themselves backing away. Gaara sighed exasperatedly and stepped around the glass. Taking in his older brother's still pale appearance, his lips twitched.

"Kankurou," a pause. "Nice pitch, kitty-cap."

The puppeteer grit his teeth in return, but decided on letting it slide. Engaging the kazekage in a verbal match stood on equal grounds with peeing upwind. Both resulted in nothing but brutal humiliation accompanied by a lasting sense of unease. Sick as he was of the godforsaken nickname Gaara had 'lovingly' bestowed upon him -according to Temari- he chose pride and a clean pair of boxers.

So he settled with a bad mimicry of an airy response, "So uh Gaara, gone up to a bigger scale?"  
A rustle of clothes and the redhead crossed his arms, perfectly stoic.  
"Just saying.. It's nice," Kankurou offered.  
Unexpectedly, a look of barely contained manic joy swept over Gaara's features before disappearing again.  
_... 'HOLY SHIT- GOD! WHAT THE- No wonder Temari's psyched! _' Speaking of, his sister was currently doing a mighty fine job of squeezing Kankurou's right hand to smithereens.

"Would you like to see?" Though the tone used did not carry a threat, there was definitely something about it. It was.. What's the word...alluring? No, Kankurou decided, it was just fucking creepy. "Sure bro," he had trouble keeping his eyebrows from twitching.  
Gaara must've felt appeased, because in an instant the teen had gone. Probably to gather the things that needed showing.  
_Relax your face, relax your face, relax your face... _ Seemed like interaction with creepy kids resulted in equally creepy mantras.

Temari let out a breath as they finally made eye-contact.  
_I told you so_, she mouthed.  
"You said _miniatures_," Kankurou whispered back heatedly.

"Well?" the familiar baritone came from the middle of what must've been several layers of glass, seeing all Kankurou could make out of Gaara was a muted red splotch of hair. They found their brother crouching between hundreds of broken cups and bottles, back towards them.

The young kage was just about swimming in his formal robes, as they now pooled around him in elegant folds.

"Welcome," he whispered gravely.

An awkward silence filled the room. Never let it be said Gaara doesn't give stirring intros.  
Without taking further notice of his siblings, the red-head picked up a shard of glass and placed it lovingly on top of a small crate. A crude looking slit had been carved in it's surface, presumably to hold up the glass sufficiently.

Kankurou narrowed his eyes, swallowing some of his initial fear. All this sharp-edged glass and not a hint of blood in sight. Perhaps they'd been too rash in their conclusions. Feeling capable of rational thought again now the shock had faded, the puppeteer took a better look around the place. He found there were loads of different shards spread across the room, all held up in non-sequential angles. Projected from them came sweet little rainbows, decorating the ceiling and walls alike. It was all rather pretty.

He shivered, desperately trying to think of a masculine reason behind this little spectrum of happiness.  
Temari must've been thinking the same thing, because she gingerly smiled down at Gaara. "Wow, Gaa-" A pale hand deftly shot up to silence her.

"Shut up. It's about to start."

_'Slaughtered by rainbows and leprechauns. An unconventional death befitting a hero'_, Kankurou's sense of drama provided wittingly. Nothing happened for a full minute, and his inner slacker had started pointing out what kind of lazing out he was missing, when suddenly Kankurou was blinded by intense sunlight. He moved, and a ray of light shot by his head, distorting in various small rays which all shot towards the cleverly positioned glass around the room.

An impressive and complex construction of light formed before them, connecting every inch of the room.

He heard Temari take a breath.

Amazing!_-  
A glimpse of Gaara's toothy grin-_  
And then, the room was on fire.

After an instant of mutual shock, the flames were mercilessly quenched by a torrent of Gaara's sand.

"Great hobby you got there." Kankurou coughed out.

"Yes."

"What the hell were you attempting anyway?"

"Frying an egg." A smoke smudged finger pointed towards a previously overlooked frying pan in a lone corner. The impact of the rays had missed it by a mere hair's width, it seemed.

Kankurou's gaze slid over to Gaara's face. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I got bored."

"...As I had predicted," Kankurou looked over at his ruffled sister.

Temari started laughing crazily then, cracking under the amount of stress and the ridiculous climax that had ended it all. "I'm going to bed," she managed between sobs. Staring after her until she was out of sight, both males locked eyes again. "I think we could _all_ use some sleep around here," Kankurou quipped at the kazekage, attempting not to laugh. His brother made quite a sight as he stood holding the frying pan, blackened robes still smoking.

"But I'm hungry."

Kankurou laughed anyway.


End file.
